The Letter
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Completed: Serena Dies...based on an event that happened to me...::REWRITE::
1. A Letter From A Lost Love

AN: It has been awhile since I last wrote, things have been hectic. I was

Pregnant and it was tiring, I wrote on paper and never got chance to type it up.

Since the birth of my son on the 4th June 2003 I have been really ill. My illness is

The inspiration for this story/letter. My other stories will be updated as soon

As possible, I just wanted to get this out. :REWRITE:

------- break between narrative and the letter

The Letter.

It had been two weeks, two very long painful weeks, it started on Tuesday and lasted until now, the hardest weeks of his life, and he had his fair share of long, hard painful periods of time, now he had to do something that would beat everything that he had ever been through…now he had to go through Her belongings and give them to the people she would have wanted them to go to.

As he looked through Her desk drawer he came across an envelope with his name

Written messily on the front in Her beautiful, childish writing. He sat staring

At it for the longest time before he decided to open it and see what She, his

Angel, his Princess had written to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My darling Husband, My Handsome Prince, My Mamo-chan,

This will be the very last time you hear from me, not just verbally, but everyway

Possible, I promise that I will visit and look after you forever.

Now to get to my point of this letter, I couldn't leave without letting you know

What I have to say, and how I feel.

You are the light in my life; you always said I was the light in yours, but that

Is not the truth, we were the light to each other, you cared and protected me

When I needed it, you loved me as no other could and I loved you the same. My

Life had no meaning before we met, but you added to my life and gave me the meaning that I needed.

The fights that we had, they made me mad at you, but at the same time they made me fall in love with you, madly and deeply. I knew neither what you or I said was the truth of what we were feeling, I knew that it was to hide the attraction we both felt... so I continued day after day fighting with you, while you hid behind your shield of

Ice that surrounded your heart, and I behind my clumsy and klutzy blonde nature. I am so glad that the battle in the Starlight Tower finally freed you from the shield, for it let our feelings as Usagi and Mamoru become as free as our feelings as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Thank you for loving me.

That is not all I have to say, there is so much to say, but so little time.

Tomorrow I will have our baby, he will be a healthy strong son for you to raise,

No matter what love him and care for him, none of what will happen is his fault.

I dreamed, it may not have been real, but this letter is a just in case letter.

I dreamed that after our son is born... I will die, it will not be painful, but

It will be the end of my life...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiba Mamoru sat at the desk with tears in his eyes, not quite believing what he was

Reading, his Usako had written a letter about her upcoming labour and her death.

Mamoru placed the letter down and picked up the framed picture of his late wife,

It had been taken the week before the baby was due; she wanted it as a memory to

How big she had gotten with the new life that was growing inside her, their son,

The baby they longed for, the baby that until the night before his birth they

Had assumed was a daughter, the daughter they had seen from the future, their

Rini.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Mamo-chan, in my dream I saw my mother, Queen Serenity, she told me that the future we saw was to be later than we thought. I know we met Rini and saw the future that she came from, but that was a thousand or more years away. Mother, Queen Serenity told me that I needed a rest, after all the battles in the last 5 years my powers have diminished and for them to grow strong I need to die and be reborn later on,

Eventually you will die and be reborn too as will all the scouts save for Sailor Pluto, your job now is to raise our son, for he will grow old and be reborn to us later on eventually in Crystal Tokyo. He will be the new protector of Earth, taking over where we left off, he will have guards, (the scouts children) and the Crystal to help him, so do not worry.

Yes, I am scared, I know how I will die, and I saw every moment of it. Things will

Go well, labour will be slow to start with, but my waters will break and it will

Go very fast and painfully from there, he will come out looking to the sky,

Looking for the Moon, as all the children of the Moon do. When I go it will be slow but not painful, I will spend time holding our son while my life force drains out of me, they will try all they can to save me, give me blood, and other medications to stop the bleeding, but it will not work, Destiny has been at work again and nothing can stop

It. I do not want to leave you and our child alone; I will keep an eye on you

Both but I will not be able to speak to you, I need to store my energy as much

As possible for when I am reborn I will be Princess Serenity, future Queen of

Crystal Tokyo, my scouts and you will follow in time, but for me it is important

I go now.

When it comes to the funeral, do not...and I mean it, DO NOT wear black, or any

Traditional mourning clothes, I do not want to be mourned, I want my life to be

Celebrated as I celebrated it during my lifetimes, both of them. I want a party,

I want cake, balloons, music...I want the whole nine yards, no crying either.

All I want is for you to place roses, your special roses with me all the time,

Come visit and place roses, I will not be there but it is a place for you to

Remember me, love me and cry for me, you can cry Mamo-chan, but not the day of

My funeral, cry now, the day after, but not on the day. Please try to find love

Again, I want a mother for my son, I don't mind who it is as long as she loves

You and him as much as I.

Now, tell the scouts what you wish about this...tell them that even at our worst

Times, our worst arguments that I loved them all as sisters, including our

Tomboy Amara and the elusive Setsuna, tell them all that I will never stop

Loving them, they will be in my heart for all eternity, just as you and our son

Will be.

For our son, tell him everything except how I died, I don't want him blaming

Himself for what happened, tell him about Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts and

Most importantly Sailor Moon. Give him a Royal name, separate from his normal

Name and explain why he has it, tell him about the Silver Millennium, about

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, of the love we shared and the battles we

Fought, tell him I loved him from the second he was conceived, tell him who I

Was, not just as Sailor Moon or the Princess but also as Usagi.

My time grows short, labour will start soon, and I need to sleep so that I have

The strength to stay alive and spend those precious minutes with our son and

You. As you sleep I keep watching you, remember me, love me and I shall always

Be there with you, always and forever.

All my love, Usagi Serenity Tsukino Chiba

Princess Serenity of the Moon And Sun Kingdoms, Princess of the Silver Millennium & Sailor Moon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Mamoru placed the letter on the desk there was a knock on the door, it was

Makato, Minako, Rei, Ami, Amara, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Luna and Artemis

Coming back to the apartment with the baby after taking him for a walk while Mamoru went through Usagi's belongings. The baby had yet to be named, Mamoru had been to distraught to do it before, but now…now he felt better than he had two weeks ago.

Mamoru let them in and as soon as he could he picked up the baby and hugged him

Tight, breaking into fresh tears, knowing that he had been neglecting his son

Because he blamed him for his Usako's death. But from now on Prince Apollo, or more commonly known as Kenji will be loved, cared for and cherished by his father and their family…


	2. A Letter To A Lost Love

Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon unfortunately.

AN - This is the last instalment of the letter, I may eventually write a story on the return of Serenity. 

The Letter.

The Reply.

Mamoru had decided to write a reply to his dearest, his wife. It had been a long year since his wife had left him, died to give herself a rest before the becoming of the new millennium.

Kenji was a year old today, there was a huge party for him with everyone important in his life present. The senshi were all present, husbands, boyfriends, girlfriends, babies and grandparents were present also, but the one important person in his and baby Kenji's life was missing, that is what prompted Mamoru to write this letter, the pain of not being able to share this special time with Usako and the need to tell her what has happened in the last year.

@------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------@

Dearest Usako, my princess, my love,

Today our baby is one year old, you my beloved are not here to celebrate. In my heart I know that you are here in this room with us, but you are not here to hold our beautiful son as he puts his feet in his cake instead of blowing out the single candle.

Sometimes I wish that I could end my life and be with you, I know that I must not think of such things, for the sake of Kenji. He is such a wonderful baby, he has two teeth and was walking with furniture by the time he was eight months old, now he can say dadda and walks on his on, he can even say mamma, but he calls everyone that.

The girls have all been wonderful, once a week they take him for a walk and every week they take turns in having him over for the night, they all love him as if he was theirs.

Rei had a baby three weeks ago, a beautiful baby girl who they called Sakura, after your love for Card captors, she has Chad's temper and Rei's colouring. Rei cried all the way through labour, not for the pain, but because you was not there to see her with her baby. She misses your arguments, your tongue wars and the way you always read her manga way before she got to.

Makato, she was pregnant while you was, remember? She had a little boy, she called him Lee, he is definitely like her, he can crawl, and has two teeth and likes to show them to everyone by biting. Makato misses you eating her cooking, she always says that no one could eat like you, but I think Kenji will be like you in eating.

Minako is married to Andrew, she is pregnant with twins, she says that you told her that one day she would have twins, she wishes you could be here to share this time with her, they all do. 

Ami, now she is the surprise, after her relationship with Greg went wrong she stuck herself into her studying and work, this is the part that you will like. Ami decided that she didn't want to be the only inner senshi that didn't have a baby, so she has gone for IVF, but it didn't work, and I didn't want Kenji to be an only child, so I offered my services to help her have a baby. We used modern techniques to make the child and she is now three months pregnant, I knew that you would not mind, after all, Ami was your greatest and first senshi friend. We don't have a relationship, other than the one we had before, we have agreed that I will be a father to the child, and I will support her and the baby until she can go back to work, but we will not live together. We thought about, you did say that I should have a relationship, but I just can't do it, and the next big surprise is that Ami has fallen in love with a transfer med student called India Jade, they have a great relationship and are talking about getting married next month. India knows about the Silver Millennium, and the Sailor Senshi, it turns out that she was known as Sailor Sun in her previous life, but had lost her transformation in this life.

Anyway, I wanted to tell you what your father thought about the name I gave to the baby. He cried when I told him, and then hugged me, can you believe? Your father didn't like me at first, do you remember when he chased me down the street with that gun? But he cried and hugged me because I named the baby after him, I knew that one day you hoped to have a boy and name him Kenji, but we thought that he was a she, so we never discussed a boy's name while you was pregnant.

As for the outer senshi, Setsuna took up fashion designing, she is very successful, because she is successful she started her own label, she called it Millennium designs, her first wedding dress was designed with you in mind, it was beautiful, just like you, and because Minako looks so much like you, she was the one to model it.

Michiru and Amara got married and adopted two beautiful little girls, sisters who lost their parents in a boating accident, it was such a shame, those beautiful girls are eight and nine years old and are just getting used to living with them after six months, it will take time for them, at least they talk to me about their parents, I told them about my parents and you and they opened up to me, and trust me, they remind me so much of you, trusting and caring, when I told them about you, they both hugged me and forgot about their own tears and losses. Their names are Jessie and Susie, their parents were American, and there was no other family members to take them.

Hotaru is sixteen now, she still lives with Amara and Michiru and enjoys having two younger sisters, she is dating your brother Shinji, they are great together, unfortunately your father doesn't agree, he is after all three years older than her, your father is more worried about Hotaru than he is your brother, after all she is a girl and your father latched onto all the girls, including Setsuna and Amara and treats them all like daughters.

You will like this, your father gave Michiru away at her wedding, as her own father disowned her for being a lesbian, he also gave Rei away, as her own father was too busy to attend, and her grandfather died a few years ago. Makato was also given away by your father, and Minako was given two cribs for her baby from him, as Minakos father gave her away he felt he needed to do something for her. As for Ami, your father, well I don't know what he has planned, Ami and I announced the baby she is expecting last week, and he was overjoyed at the news, I thought he would blow his top, but he was happy, knowing that as you loved life, so do we, and we are carrying out your wishes for Kenji to have a normal life. 

We told your parents and brother, and the other close family members of us all that we are the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, they were shocked and disbelieving at first, but then we showed them. They still love us and don't think that we are freaks, as we all thought that they might.

Anyway, my beloved I should go, I have so much that I want to tell you, but there is so little time, I will join you one day and then I will be able to tell you everything. I know that I don't have to tell you this last thing, but I want to anyway. I love you so much it hurts, I wish I could hold you one last time, but I can't, so I await the day when I can hold you in my arms again and kiss you senseless.

All my love, my heart, my soul to you my princess,

Mamoru Endymion Shields,

Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom.


End file.
